And You're to Blame
by TwinkieTops11
Summary: Max and her band, Dakota, win the competition, why wouldn't she be ecstatic? A world tour to every continent, having fun, partying, living the life. Of course that bubble deflates when she finds out that she was going with the teen heartthrob band, Breakdown, a.k.a, the band that's going and breaking every girl's hearts that they ask out. Perfect. Just perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Maximum Ride story ^^! I've actually been planning to do this a while ago but never got the chance. I would love it if you could review.. just.. no flames please! c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.. although.. it would be nice.. .**

**Max's Point of View**

I took a deep breath, relaxing all the butterflies tying knots in my stomach, yeah, not the best when I'm about to sing. I nodded over toward Nudge, who was playing the acoustic guitar, well, we all were on an acoustic, but we were doing a cannon. For all those idiots who don't know what a cannon is in music and think it's the pirate ship cannon, you're way way _way_ off. A cannon is where one person starts and then another person starts on cue from the beginning and so on. It can go on forever if you wanted it to. But yeah, whatever. I was second to start, so when my cue came, I began playing, but the difference between our cannon and a traditional cannon was that ours started at different places. As in, I was starting three seconds after, Angel was starting half way through, and Ella was going to play at the end, when we started over again in unison. Ha-ha, unison, that's a funny word. I was mentally hyperventilating, trust me, it's possible. And then, it was time for me to sing.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl you look so pretty, yes you do._

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you,_

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_give this song another listen,_

_close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise,_

_I'm by your side._

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_Oh, it's what you do to me,_

_what you do to me._

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard,_

_But just believe me girl,_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar._

_We'll have it good,_

_we'll have the life I knew we would,_

_my word is good._

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I've got so much left to say,_

_if every simple song I wrote t-_

Of course I breathed music like I breathed food; inhaling it quickly and asking for seconds. But I got cut off by the judge's sharp voice. "That's enough." My eyes widened in shock, anger, surprise and, well, every single emotion that would describe confusion. I took a deep breath and asked the question everyone dares to ask after.. I don't know, singing as best as possible before getting cut off by a judge who pretty much gave everyone the boot.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, although I didn't mean to stammer, it happened either way. I made a note to scold myself for that, after all, I'm _the_ Maximum Ride, the one who doesn't stammer, cry, or fall apart in any way, shape, or form. Getting off track saying how awesome I am aren't I? Well, let me just steer this train back on track. The judge, who goes by the name of Monique, held a stern look in her eyes, which I notice melted into admiration. She nodded slowly, giving a questioning glance towards the others who nodded in reply. She gave a thumbs-up. I stood in shock as Ella, Nudge, and Angel squealed, screamed, shrieked, whatever you call it. But they did a very high pitched yellowish kind of thing.

Monique walked up to us, rambling on about schedules and stuff, but the only sentence that I pretty much caught was,

"You'll also be staying with the other band, Breakdown, have you heard of them? You're band is called Dakota right? But you're still deciding on _d-kota_ or _da-ko-tah_ for the spelling right? If you can please just sign here saying you agree…" Of course I drifted out of the conversation there. We had to play with the band Breakdown? All of the boys in that band were players, I knew that. I would never ever fall for them, _ever_. But now we'll be playing and going on the tour with them? Great. Just _great_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! I learned what most of you like, and it's the same as me; longer chapters! ^^ That won't be a problem but I can only post when I have time- which is usually on the weekends. So I'm thinking that this story is going to only be updated on the weekends, considering that I'm getting **_**really**_** busy with school.. But, enough with my random nonsense, let's get onto the story.**

**Max: Oh, and you don't own us.**

**Me: Psshh, that's.. so…. tr..ue..?**

**Max: Of course it's true! You aren't a dude or an awesome writer, right?**

**Me: Yeah.. exactly… HEY! Ugh, shut up Max! We're taking up Fang's POV this time.**

**Max: … Whatever, pfft, like I care.**

**Fang's Point of View**

_Another band tied with us, eh? Better than that, it's an all girl band.. hmm._ I've got to admit, the girl's in the band looked pretty hot. But I already called dibs on the lead guitarist/singer. Max, I think her name was. I'm not sure, like I care, _she's_ the one who was going to fall for me, after all, I am awesome like that. And plus, we both were the 'leaders', what more could we have in common? A lot. So much actually, we could've been twins. But whatever, they were stepping out of the van now, for the plane ride to Europe first. Awesome, hot european girls in bikinis. What could be better, ya' know?

I ran a hand through my black bangs, brushing them to the side before holding out my hand for.. Max?.. I think, to shake. "Fang, but you know me right? The one poster that you kiss everyday?" I gave her my award-winning smirk, which she scoffed at, perfect perfect, I got her right wh- wait, what? Did she _scoff?_ _Scoff_? How mature of her. And then she snorted, _snorted_. And I could hear her mutter these three words, inconspicuously.

_"Your music sucks."_ She just snapped my nerves in half and mashed them into smaller pieces. And then, although I shouldn't have, gave a snarky reply. "Like your rotten lyrics right?" And then, the impossible happened, she's definitely a feisty one. She _punched_ me. As in her fist colliding with my oh-so-perfect cheeks. She'll need work on her attitude, definitely. But I don't have anything to worry about, 'cause I'll be the one molding her in anyway I want. Even if I had to use cheap tricks. But for now, let's just say.. I blacked out. N-not because of her punch.. but.. because.. of.. the heat? Yep, the heat.

When I woke up, I could hear rehearsal going on, we were already at the mansion that we were going to use for Europe. Great, I was blacked out on the plane ride here, awesome. I could hear muffled voices, Max's.. and.. the other guys in my band? I walked down the stairs and into the basement; well after I got a glass of water of course. I could hear Max laughing, which sounded soft and lady-like and cu- I don't use the word cute. On _anyone_. _Ever_. It wasn't cute, it was.. it was.. charming..? Well whatever, but I could hear Iggy talking, most likely something funny considering that almost everyone was laughing. I think the girl named Angel, the one with blue eyes and blonde curls, was the first to notice me. "Hey! Looks like Fang's up!" My friends went up to greet me, beside the girls who just began talking by themselves. Were they holding a grudge on me because of what I said to Max? But.. _I_ was the one to get hurt. I couldn't help it, my snarky self got the best of me.

"Hey, pro wrestler, still eating those chips? You're gonna get fatter than you actually are." I gave a smirk, but I was prepared to duck if she was gonna swing something at me, like, I don't know.. her fist? She turned around, her eyes narrowed with a challenging glint in her eyes. She looked cu-.. _hot_, angry. But she did something I thought any girl would never do. Especially in front of their idol, me. You know how when you comment on a girl being fat, she will either a) slap me, b) drop the chips and run away crying, or c) throw the bag of chips away and check herself on the scale and mirror. But apparently there was a d), tai the bag and dump the rest of the chips in your mouth and then kick me where the sun doesn't shine. Well, for the people who can't accomplish anything on their own, she went with d). Of course, I doubled over in pain, I think she really is a pro wrestler, one with a killer kick. I think she killed Fang Jr. , may he live well limp. Forever. I've got to admit, she's a cockblock. Feisty, mean, and all the ready. But she's just the type I want. Other girls are way to easy. Max'll be a project, a long one.

**Max's Point of View**

My band, Dakota, decided on our song, 'Marilyn Monroe' tonight. Ella was on keyboard and Nudge was on drums this time. I was still singing as lead and we decided Angel could put in a guitar solo as the end. We were doing a remake of the song, so we added the guitar solo and an echo. We were preforming first and then Breakdown, ugh. I hate that 'Fang' already. What kinda name was that? _Fang_? Stupid if you ask me. But whatever, it's none of my business.

[_Italics_ = Max, **Bold** = Angel - Echo]

_I can be selfish, _**selfish**

_You're so impatient._

_Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe, _**oh**_._

_I'm insecure, _**yeah**_, I make mistakes._

_Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road._

**Like I'm at the end of the road.**

_I can get low, _**I can get low.**

_Don't know which way is up,_

_Yeah, I can get high, _**I can get high, **_**high**_.

_Like I could never come down, _**yeah**_._

_**Call me cursed,**_

_**Or just call me blessed,**_

_**If you can't handle my worst,**_

_**You ain't gettin' my best,**_

_**Is this how Marilyn Monroe**_

_**felt, felt, felt, felt?**_

_**Must be how Marilyn Monroe**_

_**felt, felt, felt, felt.**_

The song went by in a blur, one minute I was hopping around the stage, enjoying my fans and you know, just breathing in the music. The next, I was announcing Breakdown's turn. But I've got to admit, they were pretty good. And then afterwards, we were doing an encore, a mash-up of their song and Marilyn Monroe. But I could faintly hear Fang's voice and the lyrics over the crowds roar.

_She turned me on,_

_but now I'm shakin'._

_She shoots it in,_

_And I keep takin'._

_But they don't see,_

_she's down with me tonight._

_**Time to push off.**_

Iggy and Fang's voice collided, honestly, it was in sync yet far apart from sync, it was amazing. Just.. amazing.

_She's such a rush,_

_She's such a crush,_

_She's one in a million,_

_She's such a rush,_

_Can't get enough,_

_She's pumping' through my veins._

_She's too fun to be,_

_So gone with me,_

_Too good to be true,_

_**to me**__._

_She's over my head,_

_she's all I need._

_I'm so strung out,_

_She's out of my league._

_They don't see,_

_she's _**down**_ with me tonight._

_**It's time to push off,**_

_**Time to push off.**_

_**She's such a rush,**_

_**she's such a crush,**_

_**she's one in a million,**_

_**she's such a rush,**_

_**can't get enough,**_

_**she's pumpin' through my veins.**_

_She's too fun to be,_

_So gone with me,_

_Too good to be true,_

**to me.**

Although the song was amazing, that's all I heard before the crowd roared louder when Fang swept a hand down for a fan. Mental scoff. He's such a kiss-up. Although, tonight seemed like a success. And I must admit, it was really fun, like, so-fun-you'd-want-to-do-it-again-if-it-wasn't-for-your-throat. Maybe, hopefully, this trip wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
